1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an IC package with a substrate and being capable of decreasing a deformation of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computer and other electronic devices. An electrical connector for electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contact essentially comprises a base portion, a contacting portion extending upwardly from the base portion for connecting the CPU and a soldering portion extending downwardly from the base portion for connecting the PCB. The base portion comprises a plurality of barbs at two opposite sides thereof for engaging the insulating housing. The insulating housing comprises a centre line in the middle of a top and bottom surfaces thereof. The barbs of the contact locate totally below the centre line. The retention force of the contact urges the lower half part of insulating housing to warp upwardly, especially during the soldering process, the warpage becomes more serious. Thus, the soldering portion of the contact may fail to connect the PCB and the electrical connection therebetween is unreliable.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.